ReStart : Re-Criação
by Empht Novels Br
Summary: ReStart: Re-Criação é uma história que mistura elementos de Isekai com a realidade, com quatro personagens principais. A história principal se passa em um mundo anos depois do apocalipse terminar, onde a mágia, seres mágicos e sobrenaturais foram expostos para a humanidade criando assim um mundo totalmente novo, com novas possibilidades e limites. Hevez é um jovem brasileiro de
1. Prólogo

Prólogo: **Restart: Re-Creation**

Todos os dias da minha vida eu penso:

"E se eu não tivesse deixado ela sozinha naquela noite? Seria eu que estaria no lugar dela?"

Muitas perguntas aparecem na minha mente, e com elas, um sentimento de culpa e remorço.

"Será que é culpa minha?"

Neste exato momento estou de pé na beira de uma grande montanha, e na minha frente, um grande cenário cheio de sombras negras que preenchiam o lugar e gritavam com agonia.

"Era meu dever cuidar de você querida irmã, mas que porra eu faço?"

Às árvores, que eram verdes, secavam e morriam quando às sombras à tocavam. À grama cheia de vida se transformava em um chão seco e cinza. E o céu era coberto por um grande véu de neblina negra. Um verdadeiro espetáculo mortal que ameaçava toda á realidade.

"Você era tão alegre, inocente, frágil e só tinha 9 anos"

Quando pequenos, nós moravamos na casa abandonada dos nossos país lá no reino do Brasil, já que os dois morreram a muito tempo, somente eu podia cuidar da minha irmã. Mas eu era de menor e ir para escola e trabalhar estava fora de questão, porque não iria deixar minha irmã doente sozinha.

"Oque aconteceu com você?"

Daquela montanha eu via uma grande onda de escuridão. Essa escuridão, que consumia à vida de tudo ao seu redor, gritava como se estivesse viva e no meio de tudo estava ela.

"Quando você me deixou… não! Quando te assassinaram naquela noite, você estava com uma expressão de medo"

No meio daquilo minha irmãzinha, que foi assassinada cruelmente à seis anos atrás, sorria com prazer.

"Mas porque você está com esse sorriso?? É você ou a porra do Abadom?"

Abadom é um demônio antigo, que no nosso mundo chamamos de Desolação.

Dizem que um dia ele irá acordar no escolhido do mal para desafiar a criação de Deus e destruirá tudo.

"Esse não é seu sorriso!!"

Eu estava tremendo. Jamais pensaria que essa situação ocorreria.

"Porque esse maldito desfecho está acontecendo!?"

Meu coração palpitava e doía muito, graças a pressão dos meus sentimentos confusos que acumulavam na minha mente.

"QUE PORRA DE VIDA É ESSA!?"

[Pow]

— Owt!!

Depois desse som seco perto do meu ouvido, vi o mundo girando e cai no chão.

— Aiai, pra que você me deu esse murro Legião?

— Porque parecia que você iria pular no meio daquele caos e lutar contra aquele demônio sozinho.

O nome dele não é Legião, mas graças a alguns acontecimentos ele ficou com esse apelido.

— Haha, eu ia mesmo.

Legião é um cara bem sério, mas é legal as vezes.

— Você voltou a si?

— E dá pra alguém sair do próprio corpo?

— É, você voltou.

Nós somos amigos inseparáveis, literalmente. Talvez seja por isso que ele se parece meu irmão gêmeo.

— Hevez!! Você tá biem!?

Esse grito, pronunciando uma palavra errada, é da minha parceira e melhor amiga Aya. Uma garota fofa de cabelos brancos e olhos azuis céus.

— Porque tá no chão? Se canzou?

— Na verdade, o Legião me bateu.

— Bem feito! Tu tava parecendo um doído quando viu sua irmã!!

— Hehe, desculpa.

— Vem cá, dexa eu te ajudar.

Aya é minha Divine, graças à ela nunca entrei em depressão ou passei por maus bocados. E por alguma razão sempre tá vestinda com um vestido branco.

— Tudo bem.

Eu estico meu braço até Aya. Ela pega na minha mão e me levanta.

— Eu estava pleocupada!! Pensei que você ia surtar…

Falando isso, ela abaixa à cabeça e ergue os olhos, me encarando.

"Sério, porque continuo preocupando essa garota?"

— Eiei, não tá vendo que não tô mais assim?

— Sei… de qualquer jeito, cadê minha irmã?

— Verdade, depois da explosão de miasma, minha Divine sumiu.

— Você falou que sou sua?

— Ih rapaz.

— Mana!!

Essa fala que acabou de dar em cima do Legião é de Tay, uma Divine igual à Aya. Ao contrário da minha parceira, ela tem olhos azuis céus bem escuros, e um cabelo preto. Veste também um vestido preto.

Ela cai do céu.

"Será que essas garotas se basearam no Ing Ang quando foram escolher os vestidos e a cor do cabelo?"

— Sim, eu falei. Mas porque da alegria Tay?

— hehe~, te falo depois~

— An?

"Legião nunca entende as cantadas indiretas que Tay faz para ele"

Aya corre e abraça ela.

— Mana!! Pensei que você tinha sido enterrada!!

— Prescisa mais do que uma explosão de miasma demoníaca para me matar, irmãzinha.

— Vê si toma cuidado…

— Calminha, calminha.

Do meu ponto de vista, vejo Tay acariciando a cabeça da irmã.

— Ei Hevez.

— Nem fudendo vou fazer cafuné em você Legião.

— Eu não estou falando disso…

— Ah não?

De canto de olho vejo Tay e Aya se aproximando de nós.

— Que porra é essa Hevez, você quer fazer cafuné no Legião?

— Nu veju nada de mau nisso mana.

— E você Tay? Recebeu aquele tanto de miasma e ainda tá bem. Tem certeza que o Legião não precisa te bater também?

— Não aqui~

— Hmr… Nunca entendo suas piadas…

— Eu entendo cara.

— E oqui é Hevez?

— Você não precisa saber Aya.

— Puque?!

— Sua pureza está em jogo!!

— Eu não sou tão suja assim!!

Tay grita.

— Ah não?

— Não!!

— E com o Legião?

— Hmm… talvez…

— Aí! Viu Aya? É desse jeito que eu não quero que você fique!!

— Não itendi…

— Nem eu Aya…

[VULP] Uma onda de pressão de ar, afasta nós quatro para trás, fazendo me lembrar da catástrofe demoníaca que estava nas minhas costas.

— Susto da porra!

— Isso tudo era só uma pequena parte do que ela tem.

Aquele monstro estava prestes a acordar, não sei como vai ser, mas só por ele estar perto de min, parece que vou ser devorado a qualquer momento.

— E agora galera? Tô desesperado com minha irmãzinha sendo possuída por aquele bixo alí!!

Mesmo parecendo que não, eu estou falando sério.

Nós precisamos fazer alguma coisa antes que àquele demônio domine completamente minha irmã e destrua tudo.

— Calma Hevez, isso era oque eu queria falar com você. Os Eternais estão vindo para cá neste momento, as gêmeas fugiram com a princesa e a maga, e Seth junto com Saphira, estão evacuando a cidade atrás de nós. Eu os avisei quando senti o miasma.

— Ufa… quando as coisas ficam desse jeito é bom ter uma equipe e os Eternais…

— Concordu Hevez! Eles vão te ajudar com ela!

— Só fique calmo ok?

— Claro, finalmente achei ela…

Com eles quatro sempre consigo ficar calmo. Eles me acompanharam até aqui, me apoiando e me ajudando sempre quando prescisava.

Eu me viro de frente, contemplando àquelas sombras que saíam da minha irmã.

Não vou mentir, estou com bastante medo, como nunca senti antes. Também estou com muita raiva. Minha irmãzinha passou por tantas coisas aguentando uma terrível doença só para ser assinada e depois servir como um receptáculo de um demônio.

— Ei pessoal.

Os três que estavam conversando atrás de min se calam e se aliam ao meu lado. Aya a minha direita, Tay na minha esquerda e do lado de Tay, Legião.

— Podi falar Hevizi.

— Vamos acabar com á porcaria daquele demônio e fazer de tudo pra trazer minha Jasmim de volta.

— Mas você está preparado para morrer?

— Hehe, hoje eu tenho certeza que vou bater meu recorde de mortes.

— Quanto tu acha que vai ser hoje Hevez?

— No mínimo uns cem milhões de mortes.

— …Você… não vai sofrer muito Hevezi?

— Posso até sofrer, mas eu tenho minha linda Divine, que pode me aliviar disso!

— Ok então… vou fazer meu máximo pla você não sofrer!!

— Promessa de Divine, Aya?

— Zim! De Divine!!

— Entendo… atenção Legião!

— Sim!

— Mostre porque você é o mais forte que existe!

— Heh, só isso? Tudo bem! Manifeste-se

[Zííín] Legião estica o braço direito para a direita e do seu ombro, correntes feitas de magma aparecem de dentro da manga da camisa e se enrolam em seu braço. Quando chegam na palma da mão, uma espada de lâmina negra, cheia de letras em vermelho e com o cabo preso nas correntes, se materializa-se.

— Tay!

— Aqui!

— Mova os céus e a terra, literalmente.

— Como de-se-jar~

Ela estica seu braço esquerdo para frente, erguendo a mão, e várias letras aleatórias aparecem na palma.

— E por último, Aya.

— Zim!

— Me dê seu suporte mágico como sempre faz e se prepare para o pior.

— Tá… bom..

Ela fala baixinho, com nervosismo.

— Vamos lá Aya! Eu sou invencível quando você está sorrindo!

— Hmm… ok! Vamos pegar à Jasmim e depois comer juntos!!

Aya perde seu nervosismo e começa a sorrir empolgada. Ela se possiciona como uma lutadora de boxe e acena com a cabeça.

— ENTÃO TÁ! QUANDO ESSA PORRA ACABAR EU E AYA VAMOS EM UM ENCONTRO!!

— An?

Ela cora e perde a postura.

— É UMA PROMESSA HEVEZ!!

Grita Tay.

— NÃO ETENDI, MAS CONCORDO!!

Legião também.

— O-oqrue estão dizendo!?

— Legends!! Sem piedade!!

— CERTO!!

— CERTO!!

— C-CERTU!!

Os três afirmam e se preparam para pular da beira da montanha, preparados para morrer a qualquer instante ao enfrentar aquilo em nossa frente.

"Não tem mais volta, foi tudo por esse momento"

Os céus gritam, à terra treme, os ventos elouquecem e o demônio rir.

Então eu encho meu peito de ar e grito com todas as minhas forças enquanto pulo do penhasco.

— SALVAR

Aqui será o primeiro ponto para o FIM.

Mas à história ainda está longe de chegar nesse ponto. Porque no começo de toda lenda existe uma estrada para percorrer! Vamos da um Restart e voltar para o começo!

ReStart:

Re-Creation


	2. Tay - A História Da Criação

Terra, um planeta azul e verde, no qual vários tipos de seres vivos moram,vivem e sobrevivem.

Um ambiente hostil e bagunçado, onde o mais forte e adaptável ser vivo sempre se sobressai sobre os outros.

Se alguém perguntasse a você sobre a criação do mundo e do ser humano, oque você responderia?

Talvez você pensaria em três teorias famosas: à do Big Bang e Evolução, ou a da Criação.

Muitos cientistas sustentam sua ideia de que tudo veio do nada em uma explosão enorme que foi o começo do universo, eles também comprovam à teoria da Evolução, onde os humanos e outras espécies vem de um ancestral em comum.

Já em várias religiões há histórias sobre deuses ou deus que usam seus grandiosos poderes para criar nosso mundo e tudo que tem nele.

Em que você acredita?

Não estou aqui para falar sobre teorias, estou para falar sobre oque realmente eu sei e foi contado a min.

Mas fala sério, quem iria imaginar que à criação e à destruição andam lado à lado com os humanos?

ReStart: Re-Criação

No começo de tudo, onde somente à escuridão da infinidade do vácuo existia, uma figura feita de luz que brilhava em várias cores, flutuava até um certo ponto que se dizia ser o meio da dimensão pingou uma parte de seu corpo, que em comparação era nano mimúscula.

Logo depois, desapareceu, como se nunca existisse nessa realidade, deixando ali na escuridão uma pequena bolha de luz que contorcia como se sentisse falta de seu dono.

[zííín~]

O primeiro som no vácuo, que quebrava qualquer lei existente que alguém poderia formular, apontou o começo de uma enorme luz que parecia um esplendor de um grande arco-íris explodindo.

O brilho aumentava cada vez mais, ate que a pequena molécula explode dando origem a uma onda massiva de luz arco-íris, que começava a preencher toda à vastidão do interminável vazio. Dando origem também a uma pequena garotinha.

Ali foi onde á primeira lei de Deus, chamada de Criação foi escrita no tecido da realidade ou ,neste mundo, nós à chamamos de Divine da Criação.

**TAY **: A História Da Criação

No começo da minha vida, quando abri meus olhos, tudo que vi foi um imenso vazio negro.

Lá não tinha nada, nem ninguém.

Naquele momento eu não pensei em nada, porque não sabia oque era "pensar".

Não tinha nada a falar, pois eu não sabia oque era um som.

Mutio menos me movia, como eu iria saber onde é cima e baixo se não existia nada?

Todos as horas, todos os dias, todos os anos, tudo oque eu fazia era abraçar meus joelhos esperando

esperando…. esperando…..

esperando…..

esperando…….

esperando….. esperando…..

esperando….. esperando….

esperando….

esperando…..

e esperando……….

Mas oque exatamente? Por qual motivo?

Eu não sabia.

Somente esperava….. por anos e anos e anos e anos…. Esperando

Eu comecei a me sentir parte daquele lugar na escuridão, porque tudo que escuridão fazia era esperar.

Mas oque a escuridão que me rodeava estava esperando?

"Eu não quero ser como ela"

Foi a primeira coisa que eu pensei.

"Porque estou aqui?"

Essa foi a segunda.

"Eu quero ir para algum lugar"

E essa foi a terceira.

Então eu fechei meus olhos, desejando ardentemente um lugar, qualquer um.

Foi quando algo estranho aconteceu. Uma coisa diferente da escuridão apareceu, ela fez meus olhos abrirem, então eles arderam e lacrimejaram. Afinal oque era àquilo?

Eu estendi minhas mãos para aquela coisa, que era irritante e ao mesmo tempo bonita. Quando a toquei, ela sumiu.

"An?"

Alguma coisa estranha me ocorreu. Eu tive um pensamento esquisito.

"Porque eu não "crio" um lugar para min?"

Eu não sabia porque pensei àquilo e nem o significado da palavra "crio".

Mas mesmo assim, senti que eu podia "criar".

Então eu falei:

— dabashitsupitradabapitraIo:

C-R-I-A-Ç-Ã-O

"An? Eu 'falei'? Oque eu falei?"

[Sssúúúúú] Depois que eu disse àquelas coisas estranhas, um tipo de força mistériosa explodiu. Senti as minhas forças sendo sugadas e desmaiei.

Quando abri meus olhos vi outras coisas esquisitas que eram diferentes da escuridão, não sei porque, mas eu sabia que àquilo era "luz".

Acordei com uma sensação de como se estivesse dormindo à muitos anos.

Olhei ao meu redor e tudo estava brilhando, varios pontinhos estavam brilhando muito longe de mim.

"É tão… lindo.."

Pela primeira vez eu me emocionei mesmo não sabendo oque era se emocionar.

Enquanto eu olhava aquelas luzes, me deparei com uma coisa estranha em baixo de mim.

Não sabia onde era em baixo, mas simplesmente olhei para ela e estava debaixo dos meus pés.

Eu ahcei tão fofo aquela coisa.

Eu queria a tocar, mas quanto mais chegava perto, mais ela crescia.

Foi estranho, senti que ela me puxava, então tentei chegar mais perto ainda.

Foi quando me deparei que ela estava tão grande que eu podia entrar dentro dela.

Juntei todas as minhas forças e fui ate ela.

Primeiro começei, a brilhar, e uma coisa estranha ficou se mexendo ao meu redor, coçava um pouco, então fui mais rápido, a coisa cresceu muito mais.

"Ah!"

[SSHHHTAAHHHH] Um grande som ensurdecedor ecoou ao meu redor.

Bati minha cabeça em alguma coisa.

"An? Onde estou?"

Era estranho.

O lugar abaixo de mim tinha uma cor de "escuridão clara"

Cinza.

Mas quando olho para cima tudo continuava cinza.

Eu senti uma sensação boa, não sabia oque era, mas eu pulei sorrindo.

Eu finalmente tinha um "lugar"

Muitos anos se passaram depoi que fiquei ali.

Esplorei tudo por lá e aprendia comigo mesma com o passar dos anos.

Aprendi que poderia fazer uma coisa aparecer do nada, inventar uma coisa que nunca vi a partir dos meus pensamentos e controlar as coisas ao meu redor como eu quiser.

Mesmo com todas essas coisas novas, eu me sentia estranha.

Ainda parecia que eu estava naquele vazio cheio de escuridão, porque eu continuava sozinha.

Agora eu queria outra coisa. Uma que se mexe sem ser pelo meu querer, assim como eu.

Eu queria alguém.

"Mas como posso criar 'alguém'?"

Não tinha nem ideia por onde eu deveria começar.

Foi ai que a lembrança do meu nascimento brotou na minha cabeça.

"Tenho que encontrar aquele alguém"

Se ele tinha me criado, ele poderia criar outros alguéns iguais a mim.

Eu olhei para aquele céu preto. Ele chovia todos os dias cinzas de montanhas que cospiam fogo.

Eu gostei daquele lugar, não era bonito, mas era o meu "lugar".

Senti muito medo de voltar para aquele vazio, mas quando me lembrei de todas aquelas luzes que estavam por lá me enchi de coragem e pulei.

É muito normal para mim pular, sair daquele lugar e ir direto ao vazio, porque àquele empuxo não poderia me deter.

Então voei e voei. Atravessei o enorme céu da minha casa e cheguei no vazio, que já não era mais tão vazio.

"Continua lindo"

Foi oque pensei quando olhei todas aquelas luzes pequenas.

"Sera que uma dessas luzes é Ele?"

Eu me referia ao ser que me deu a vida como "Ele", já que não sabia as palavras "pai" ou "mãe".

"Mas qual?"

Fiquei me perguntando qual deveria escolher para ver.

Então me preparei para ir ao encontro da luz mais forte.

"Ah é…"

Olhei para trás de min e vi aquela bolinha fofa que eu chamava de "meu lugar", estava me sentindo meio inquieta, talvez nunca mais eu a veria de novo.

"Já sei!"

Estendi minhas mãos e fiz uma bola enorme de luz amarela nascer bem perto da minha bolinha para não me esquecer onde ela ficava e voei em direção a uma das luzes.

Não demorou muito e quando cheguei perto dela, notei que era uma outra bolinha, mas era diferente da minha.

Explorei ela e aprendi muito naquele outro lugar.

De planeta em planeta, fui procurado.

De galáxia em galáxia procurava por Ele.

Para somente ter outro alguém.

O tempo voou.

Eu não sabia mais quanto tempo se passou desde que eu tinha saido de casa.

O conceito de tempo, para min, não existia, já que eu não envelhecia.

Tudo começou a ficar chato, já tinha perdido minhas esperanças de o encontrar, só estava explorando para aprender mais sobre meu poder. E reuni muito conhecimento sobre todo o tipo de material existente no universo. Mas mesmo assim me sentia vazia.

Resolvi então voltar para casa porque fracassei.

A idéia de viver sozinha eternamente me deixou com um tipo de medo.

Então voei mais rápido que um cometa de volta para meu pequeno planeta.

Alguns anos se passaram e eu finalmente pude ver minha linda bola de fogo gigante.

"Ah! Tá ali! Contínua bonitinha!"

Quando cheguei perto de casa notei que ao redor da bola gigante de fogo que criei, alguns planetas estavam rodando ao redor dele.

"Eles gostaram da minha bola de fogo? De qualquer jeito isso é bem fofo~"

Você deve estar se perguntando como eu sou capaz de ver vários planetas que estão a anos de distância.

Bem, como àquela que está ligada a lei Criação, eu consigo sentir e ter uma visão plana de qualquer galáxia em minha mente, além de conseguir ver com um Zom, só basta me concentrar um pouco na vontade de querer ver. O problema é que não posso ver todos os lugares do universo ao mesmo tempo, afinal não sou onipresente. Seria bem chato ser.

Voltando a história. Eu deixei de lado o fato dos outros planetas e fui direto ao meu.

"O-oque?!"

Era inacreditável.

Véus azuis, manchas verdes e fumaças brancas flutuantes. Minha bola cinza havia mudado!!

[Sssúh]

Não perdi tempo pensando, e entrei com toda a velocidade possível.

"O calor sumiu, os vapores irritantes também!! O chão ta verde!! Oque é aquela coisa azul?? Não pode ser.."

Vários pensamentos novos vinham na minha mente enquanto invadia o novo céu azul, afinal oque tinha acontecido para tudo mudar!?

Posei com suavidade, não queria que esse verde ficasse bagunçado.

Era macio, liso e bonito.

Mas oque me impactou foi que vários e vários pilares verdes com coisas iguais ao chão, mas eram gordinhas.

"É tudo tão lindo…"

Não pude me segurar. Naquele momento tudo que podia fazer era me jogar naquele chão fofo e olhar para àquele céu azul.

[shúúaa]

Foi ai que escutei um barulho estranho e novo.

[Shúúaa]

"É tão… calmo."

A curiosidade tomou conta de min. Me levantei rapidamente e corri seguindo aquele som refrescante.

[Shúúaa]

[ShúúAA]

[ShÚÚAA]

Ele começava a ficar mais alto.

[SHÚÚAA]

Então me deparei com àquilo.

Era tão lindo e maravilhoso. Um grande véu azul sem fim que brilhava como cristais e vinha e ía, com um ritimo refrescante e interminável

Sem perder tempo, corri para perto daquilo e parei na borda.

Pupilas negras com petecas azuis, cabelos brancos e pele bege.

"E-essa… sou eu?"

Fico perplexa com o meu próprio reflexo, era a primeira vez que tinha me visto.

— YAAAAYYYY

"EU EXISTO~!!!"

Sem resistir a tantas surpresas soltei um grande grito de felicidade.

Eu não sabia nenhuma língua, por isso gritei na minha mente, nem que língua estava usando, eu só pensava.

— Hahahah!!!

Tudo era tão lindo, cheio de cores e coisas diferentes.

— Han?

"Ah?!"

Quando de repente escutei outro som esquisito, só que desta vez também senti a presença de alguém.

"Misturar!"

Com á ajuda da minha Lei, mudei o tipo de vibração e refração de luz que meu corpo reproduz e recebe na realidade, e com isso me misturei no ambiente. Me tornando invisível.

— Oh? Hrrr…

"Esse ser…"

Meu peito começa a bater como se eu tivesse acabado de ser revivida.

"Ele…"

Meus olhos se abrem contemplando àquilo que mais anciava.

"ELE SE MEXE?!"

Vi pela primeira vez alguma coisa que se mexia sem minha vontade.

Um ser que se parecia muito pouco comigo, com muito cabelo, e estava procurando pelo motivo do grande barulho.

— Ha…

Soltei um pequeno riso e por causa do choque minha invisibilidade cessou.

— Hu!? HHOOO??

O ser se assustou e correu para dentro do monte de pilares verdes, as árvores. De lá vários animaizinhos peludos sairam correndo assustados em minha direção e outros sairam voando e gritando.

— Har…

Começei a chorar.

"F-finalmente, a-alguem… finalmente apareceu outro alguém que não seja eu.."

Pensei em quanto chorava de alegria.

— Haha...haha… HAHAHAHAHHAH!!

Não resisti e corri atrás daquele ser que se parecia comigo, afinal eu estava muito feliz.

Eu não iria mais ficar sozinha, disso eu tinha certeza.

Aquele vazio, àquela solidão, todos aqueles anos e anos de espera, eu finalmente me sentia bem.

Dizem por aí que quando você olha para o abismo, o abismo olha de volta para você.

Eu olhei para o abismo e ele me engoliu naquela escuridão cheia de nada.

Mas graças à minha Lei eu consegui criar minha luz.

Seja em qualquer era, ou qualquer lugar. Nunca vou me esquecer.

Dessa minha história em linhas tortas

que foi escrita

de maneira certa.

Sou muito agradecida à aquele que me deu a vida. Pude ver tudo que aconteceu primeiro do que todos.

Porque no fim eu sou a primeira.

Eu sou a amada Criação dele.

Próximo: Tay : Re-Criação


	3. Tay - Re-Criação

Querido humano, ser que eu tenho observado se desenvolver desde a primeira vez que vi, aquele que está acima da cadeia alimentar no meu querido planeta.

Como é dominar tudo?

Talvez você esteja pensando agora : "Nem um par eu tenho, imagina dominar tudo"

Você já parou para pensar oque é tudo isso a sua volta?

Você que esta deitado em uma cama, com quatro paredes ao seu redor ou você que esta no ar livre olhando tantas casas além de vários carros e pessoas caminhando de lá para cá.

Já se perguntou, oque é a vida?

Vocês não podem notar, mas este é o hábitate natural dos humanos.

Escolas são feitas para criar àqueles que irão participar da sociedade, porque sem eles a sociedade não vai mais existir.

Você é colocado em um lugar cheio de pessoas com sua mesma idade. Lá você aprende o "senso comum" através do comportamento e julgamentos das pessoas ao seu redor.

Afinal, oque é isso se não um tipo de moldagem pessoal da personalidade e da mente?

Não é só mais um lugar para criar formigas operárias dentro do padrão?

E sobre seus comércios e as coisas que vendem?

Porque vocês se alimentam mais do que o nescessário? Somente encher o estômago não basta?

Isso não faria de vocês predadores carnívoros e herbívoros que estão acima de qualquer outro existente no planeta? Podem facilmente acabar com outras coisas somente para consumir mais ainda.

E sobre a procriação? Ou seja, sobre o sexo?

Vocês sentem prazer em fazer isso todos os dias, sempre no cio e ate mesmo dominando e machucando outro ser da mesma espécie somente para sentir esse prazer.

Por que os "seres inteligentes e racionais" como os humanos não dominam seus próprios sentimentos e instintos?

Não é diferente de animais.

Sim, vocês são animais, ate podem se auto intitular "Animais Racionais", mas continuam sendo animais.

E oque os animais fazem se não viver na natureza se adaptando e evoluindo?

Vou perguntar mais uma vez. Oque é tudo isso ao seu redor?

A resposta é: Natureza Humana

Vocês mataram e destruíram pela moldagem da natureza, para viver melhor.

Não os culpo, isso é bom.

Porém, tudo que é bom dura pouco.

Ser capaz de viver é bom, consumir é bom e controlar é bom.

Não é mesmo?

Porem, só por ligar suas Tvs e olharem para os jornais, vocês podem ver que o seu "controle" e sua soberania sobre a natureza está aos poucos acabando.

Bem ruim, neh?

Enchentes, ondas de calor, ondas de frio, catástrofes naturais, óleos nas praias. Tudo isso esta bem acima da média neh?

Eu me pergunto, quem fez isso?

Talvez o resultado de tudo isso seja o castigo de Deus?

Ah! Então quer dizer que o apocalipse está chegando!

Ou então seja o diabo e seus demônios não é? Aliais Deus não faria algo tão ruim para seus amados filhos.

Ele envenenou seus rios com lixo, embebedou motoristas para criar acidentes, poluiu o seu lindo e linpo céu azul, fez a população mundial crescer para que não haja mais tantos recursos, fofocou e destruiu sua reputação, arruinou o seu casamento ou namoro, fez sumir várias espécies de animais em troca de dinheiro, corrompeu o ar que vocês respiram e também incentivou seus filhos para ir no caminho da maldade e das drogas. Não foi? Tudo culpa do Diabo!

Querido e amado humano.

Meu ser especial que amo com tanta força.

À coisa que me deixou mais feliz em todos os anos da minha vida.

O grande motivo para eu nunca ficar sozinha.

Aquele que sempre desejei conhecer e ajudar em tudo que precisar.

O ser que eu acho tão bonito e fofo, não importando como seja.

— Isso tu-do é culpa sua!

Quem eu sou?

Sou sua Divine.

Sou a Divine da humanidade.

Sou alguém que te ama em segredo.

Sou alguém que você jamais deve odiar.

Sou uma minúscula essência do seu amado e benevolente Deus.

Sou sua realidade e onde você vive.

Sou sua Terra.

Sou a Criação.

De: Tay

Para: Humano

ReStart: Re-Criação

Tay: Re-Criação

Ano 13trilhões...8432 do meu calendário, para os humanos, mais ou menos, o ano de 1174.

"Desde o início dos tempos eu tenho andado observando os humanos, eles são bem interessantes. Mas não estou satisfeita com o comportamento de alguns. Sério, eu odeio cruzadas."

Estou em uma pequena vila na Inglaterra, não sei bem o nome da vila porque não sei ler a língua deles. Sei que é a Inglaterra por causa do que os aldeões falam.

"Esse lugar é muito pacifico, ainda não vi nenhuma matança por aqui, que bom~"

A vila é cheia de casas feitas de madeira e elas são bem pequenas. Tem exatamente 43 casas e uma grande igreja com uma torre por aqui, a geografia da área é plana, ela é cercada por cercas de madeira não muito resistentes, mas evita os predadores das ovelhas e vacas que pastam pela borda da vila. Na direita da vila passa um pequeno rio com água cristalina e os pássaros cantam bem alto nas árvores que estão ao redor.

"Aarrr~! Nunca pensei que um lugar cheio de humanos fosse tão quieto e pacífico, aqui é muito relaxante!"

Eu andava com o corpo invisível pelo caminho principal que ficava no meio da vila, era um chão de terra fofa e sem gramado, varias pessoas usavam aquele caminho.

"Faz milhares de anos e eu ainda não consegui falar direto com um humano…"

Eu dizia a mim mesma enquanto me sentia frustada.

"Bem, a culpa não é minha!! Eles que se assustam toda vez que olham para meus olhos!"

Desde que vi o primeiro humano, sempre tentei contato, mas sempre tiram conclusões precipitadas. As vezes me confudiam com anjos e outras vezes pensavam que eu era um demônio que vinha para assombrar.

"Fala sério! Eu nem mesmo sei como é um anjo ou um demônio!! Aahh! Que chato!!"

Enquanto eu andava distraída, uma carroça venho em minha direção. Não tinha como o carroceiro me ver, por isso ele não estava parando.

"Ah!"

Antes dele me atingir dou um pequeno pulo e vou parar em cima de um das casas, pouso no telhado e me sento na borda.

"É muito difícil ser invisível todos os dias… não posso nem falar com alguém…"

Era realmente chato, todos os dias eu andava por ai com uma magia de camuflagem ativa para não assustar ninguém, por isso não tive nenhuma oportunidade.

"Não! Eu não posso desanimar! Hoje eu finalmente tenho que falar com alguém!!"

Dou dois tapinhas nas minhas bochechas e me sinto revigorada.

"Certo! Dessa vez vamos tentar ajudar alguém e depois fazer amizade!!"

Resolvo ficar de pé em cima do telhado da casa para procurar por alguém que prescisava de ajuda.

"Hmmmm… Oh! Tem um homem grande carregando uma carroça com algumas caixas!"

Depois de achar meu primeiro alvo, eu coloco um sorriso no rosto e pulo de cima da casa ate um grande comércio que ficava bem na entrada da vila, onde o homem carregando a carroça com caixas estava.

"Yup"

Pouso no chão atrás do comércio para que ele não me veja.

"Certo… agora vamos checar se esta tudo certo comigo…"

Desativo minha invisibilidade.

"Deixa eu ver~ pareço bem como uma humana agora?"

Meu corpo é de uma garota de 14 anos para não chamar a atenção.

"Não sei como fazer ter um corpo cheio de curvas e peitos grandes… tomare que isso não signifique alguma coisa por aqui.."

Da última vez quando abordei um soldado em uma certa cidade na Ásia, ele olhou para min de cima para baixo. Eu senti que ele tinha segundas intenções comigo, não ligo muito, por mim tudo bem. Não me importo muito com procriação por Isso não achei estranho, mas isso não quer dizer que eu iria deixar algum humano procriar comigo só porque ele quer. Não sou alguém desse tipo, e foi por isso que desisti de falar com ele.

"Certo eu também não estou pelada!"

Uma vez também na Ásia, esqueci de que humanos possuem vergonha quando mostram seus corpos nus e também quando vem outros que estão completamente sem roupa, principalmente quando são do sexo oposto. Então fui falar com um certo jovem humano que tinha acabado de acordar na sua cama.

Quando ele me viu tomou um grande susto, depois gritou rapidamente perguntando se eu queria ser sua esposa. Lancei rapidamente um feitiço de sono nele, não achei que ele tinha um bom comportamento ou responsabilidade suficiente para me aceitar como esposa, então fiz ele pensar que foi tudo um sonho.

"Bem, eu me casaria com qualquer cara que tivesse a mente acima dos desejos e das sensações humanas e não me importaria dele procriar comigo quantas vezes quissese depois disso. Mas dúvido que exista alguém acima da mente humana e que pode pensar sem depender dos sentimentos. De qualquer jeito vou mudar esse vestido!"

Eu estava vestinda com uma roupa tradicional da Ásia, passei por lá três dias atrás e esqueci que estava vestida assim.

"Acho que tenho que parecer uma plebéia"

Toco no meio do vestido e ele começa a se contorcer, sua existência começa a ocilar e mudar, ate que ele começa a mudar de cor e seu tecido vira couro. Ele se transforma em um líquido que cobria o meu torço e minha cintura.

[Pof] uma pequena luz brilha, o vestido vira uma camisa de couro de uma alça que cobria ate a cintura e uma saia marrom, feita de tecido fino que rodeava meu quadril. Nos meus pés estavam pequenas sapatilhas de couro.

"Pronto!!"

Me encho de coragem e saio de trás da casa.

— C-com s-sua licença senhor…

— Oh sim, oque deseja jovem dama? — Ele responde.

"Ele não se assutou!!"

— P-precisa de ajuda?

— No que?

— C-carregar a carroça!

— Ah isso? Minha jovem senhora, se eu aceitar ajuda de jovens damas como você, eu vou ser caluniado algum dia.

Enquanto o homem falava comigo, ele termina de carregar a carroça.

— Vê? Eu não fiz muito esforço e já acabei.

— Ah! D-descupa…

— Não se preocupe. Ah! Veja alí!

Ele apontou com o dedo onde estava um poço, que eram duas casas a frente do comércio. Lá uma pequena garotinha pulava querendo agarrar uma corda.

— Aquela é minha sobrinha e parece que ela esta precisando de ajuda. Porque não vai lá?

— Ah! T-ta bom!

— Hahaha, tenha um bom dia jovem dama gentil! — Ele monta na carroceria e bate com as cordas, o cavalo começa a andar e ele vai embora.

"Isso!! Ele não me tratou como um anjo ou um demônio!! Muito menos sentiu desejos por min e pensou que eu era uma criança!! acho que na próxima vez que eu ver ele, vou dar algo de valor!"

Feliz eu me aproximo da pequena garotinha.

— Aarrggg!! Hmmmm!!! — Ela pulava e se esticava muito.

"Nossa que esforçada… sera que está com pressa?"

— Ah! Ola senhora! — A garotinha se curva.

— Oi fofinha, quer que eu te ajude?

— S-sim por favo!!

— Tu-do bem~

Eu me aproximo e ela me da o pequeno balde.

— Preste atenção.

Coloco o balde no chão e aponto meu dedo indicador para a boca dele.

— Água!

Então uma pequena luz azul brilha na ponta do meu dedo e uma pequena quantidade de água limpa começa a jorrar e encher o balde.

— A-awaa!! — grita a garota ao ver isso.

— Haha, incrível não é?

— S-sim!! Nunca vi ninguém mijar pelo dedo!!

— E-ei!! Eu não mijei! É água!!

— Oh! É mesmo! É água!

"Não acredito que no meu primeiro encontro com uma garota, ela iria dizer que eu mijo pelo dedo…"

— Qual zeu nome moça?

"Estranho, porque essa garota não estranhou à água sair do meu dedo?"

— Ei moçai!!

— Ah! Sim?

— Qual zeu nome senhola?

— Hmm… Nome? Oque é isso?

— Não zeria como o papai e a mamãe chamam você?

— Hmrr..

"Eu não tenho um papai e mamãe… então não tenho nome… também nunca pensei nisso…"

— Você não tem um papai e uma mamãe, senhola?

— A-ah não, não! É que eu esqueci meu nome…

"Seria ruim se eu falar muito sobre mim"

— Vozê é estlanha senhora… — A garota inclina a cabeça para o lado com desconfiança.

— Porque você me chama de senhora?

— Porque você palece uma princesa disfarçada.

— Ah!

— Você é dessa vila senhola?

"E lá se vai minha primeira amizade com uma garota… sera que eu vou ter que entregar meu corpo para arranjar um amigo?"

— De qualquer jeito… taí sua água garotinha…

— Oh! Tay! Tay!

— Tay? Oque?

— Zeu nome senhola! Tay!!

"Ela me deu... um nome? Que nome estranho…"

— Desculpe-mi senhola, tenho que ir para casa, mamãe ta mi espelando.

Ela pega na alça do balde cheio d'água com as duas mãos e se curva.

— Ah! Esqueci! Qual é o seu nome também?

— Hm? Meu nomi é Cesci senhola, muito prazer.

"Cesci? Hahaha é bem esquisito também"

— Adeus Cesci!

— Thau senhola.

Cesci se curva em minha frente e sai andando um pouco rápido ate a estrada principal.

"Ai ai… essa garota é bem esperta"

Enquanto observava ela se distanciando, percebo que o Sol começava a sumir no horizonte.

"Nunca pensei que conversar faria o tempo passar tão rapido, sera que é algum tipo de magia? Não! Espera!"

— Eu conversei com alguém!! Eu consegui!! Finalmente!!

— Ei você! Garota! Silêncio!!

Um guarda que passava pelo local me viu e me repreendeu.

— D-descupa, haha…

"Ainda bem que ficou escuro… assim ele não vê bem o meu rosto"

Enquanto anoitece, varios guardas noturnos começam a andar pela estrada principal acendendo as lâmpadas dos postes com tochas.

"Preciso sair daqui antes que me notem"

Ativo minha magia de invisibilidade e pulo em cima do teto da casa ao meu lado deixando somente poeira para trás, quando pouso, pulo de novo com um pouco mais de força e vou direto para a torre do cino que fica em cima da igreja, entro direto dentro das janelas que revelavam o grande cino.

— Prontinho, dúvido que aqui alguém vai me ver ouvir.

Volto a ficar visível e me sento na borda de uma das janelas.

— Hahaha~ eu não vou mais precisar me casar com alguém para conseguir um amigo~

Eu cantava para comemorar minha vitória do dia enquanto balançava minhas pernas.

— Fiz uma excelente escolha vindo para Inglaterra!

"Ainda é um pouco chato ficar a maior parte do dia sozinha, mas acho que a partir de amanhã as coisas vão ficar melhores"

De repente uma lembrança vem na minha cabeça, algumas palavras daquela garota.

"Ah! Tay! Tay!"

"Tay? Oque?"

"Zeu nome senhola! Tay!!"

— Tay… acho que vou adorar esse nome…

Enquanto estava sentada, me encosto no canto da janela e coloco minhas pernas em cima da borda e as abraço.

— Mamãe e papai…

"Tenho certeza que não tenho uma mãe, mas e um pai?"

— Não posso pensar sobre isso depois de tantos anos, porque depois só vou me sentir mais solitária…

Encosto minha cabeça no canto da janela e olho para o céu.

— O céu a noite é tão lindo.

O céu brilhava cheio de estrelas e já que eu estava em um ligar que não tinha iluminação, podia ver um véu azul claro cheio de brilho e estrelas cadentes.

— Tão… fofo…

Eu me sentia muito confortável naquele lugar e estava muito sonolenta. Graças à uma leve brisa fria a temperatura não me incomodava. Não tinha barulho de grilos ou coruja naquela altura, somente o sopro leve da brisa fria que fazia meus cabelos brancos balançarem de leve.

— …porque é… tão solitário… e relaxante…

Meus olhos começam a se fechar e meu corpo fica pesado. O sono havia me dominado. Então dormi.

— zzz….

[DÍÍÍN-DOM] [DÍÍÍN-DOM]

— AHHHHHHHH!!! [pratuh]

Acordo desesperada por causa do barulho e caio no chão em baixo do sino.

— Ai, ai…

[DÍÍÍN-DOM] [DÍÍÍN-DOM]

— Arrggg!!! Tabom! Tabom!

Me levanto rapido, ativo minha magia de invisibilidade e pulo da janela ate o chão.

"Nunca mais durmo perto de um sino…"

Em vez de pousar eu caio.

"Aaarr.. que sono…"

Então me espreguiço no chão.

"Hmmmmmmmrrr!!! Arr…"

O sono ainda estava me afetando, mas com um pouco de esforço abro meus olhos e me levanto.

— Ooh… amanheceu…

Eu bocejo e olho para o alto.

O céu estava bem azul e claro, o Sol começava a subir e os pássaros cantarem.

"Tudo bem, vamos passear!"

Eu estava na frente da igreja que tinha acabado de abrir, sai de lá e começei a andar pela rua principal.

"Pensando bem, será que a Cesci mora por aqui?"

Enquanto caminhava, várias pessoas começavam a aparecer no caminho indo em direção a uma larga casa.

"Para onde sera que estão indo?"

Por curiosidade começo a segui-los e ouço oque estão conversando.

— Ei Ancelvs, você viu o boato novo?

— Que boato?

— Estão dizendo que uma garota muito bonita vem rodando à vila querendo ajudar quem precisa.

— Hahaha, sério? Talvez eu precise de ajuda quando for dormir.

"Ei, essa garota não séria eu? Sera que foi aquele homem que espalhou esse boato?"

— Não acho que você iria querer ela na sua cama, amigo.

— E porque não? Ela não é bonita?

— Estão dizendo que ela é uma bruxa que rouba almas para o demônio!

— Hahaha, deixa de ser medroso! É por isso que não tem uma mulher!

"Espera, porque iriam dizer que sou uma bruxa? Que coisa… assim não vou mais poder falar com alguém…"

Eles continuam andando ate que entram na casa. Eu paro na porta e não entro.

"Tenho que tomar mais cuidado daqui para frente…"

Então volto pela mesma estrada de onde vim.

"Oque eu vou fazer agora?"

Continuo andando pela estrada ate que chego na porta da vila. Lá não tinha nada de mais para observar e tudo estava calmo.

"Talvez eu deva estudar um pouco sobre a Linguagem Do Começo, mas onde?"

Passeio pela borda da vila nos limites das cercas de madeira.

"Por aqui não tem nada além de florestas… que chato~"

Então paro, coloco meus cutúvelos em cima de uma cerca e apóio meu queixo sobre minhas mãos, desativo minha magia pensando não aver ninguém por lá e começo à observar a floresta.

"Nunca pensei que minha vida fosse tão chata… talvez eu devia virar mesmo uma bruxa..."

Continuei a observar por um tempo, mas ficou chato e decidi sair de lá.

"Vamos pra outro lugar."

— Ah!

Todo esse tempo enquanto observava as árvores, um velho estava me observando bem perto de mim.

— Ah não! Fui descoberta!! Chegou a hora de sumir!!

Então me preparo para ficar invisível.

— Por favor espere um momento!!

O homem grita para mim.

"Droga, tenho que agir como uma camponesa!"

— É, ola senhor, bom dia. Oque deseja comigo?

— Hmm… garota, eu moro nesse vilarejo a décadas e nunca vi você por aqui, então não tente me enganar.

— Hmm… e-eu não sei do que o senhor está falando…

— Vamos lá, me diga, você é a tal bruxa que rouba almas?

— EU NÃO SOU UMA BRUXA!! Rum!

Não me contenho e grito com ele, depois viro o rosto e cruzo meus braços.

— Poxa, porque vocês humanos sempre me entendem mal?

— Nos… humanos…?

Diz o velho.

— A-ah!

"Ah não! Porque eu disse isso em voz alta?!"

— O-olha senhora… mesmo se não for uma bruxa, não estou atrás de você por conta disso…

— Hm? Não?

— É que eu preciso de um favor, mas só alguém que conhece bruxaria forte pode me ajudar.

— Desculpe, mas eu já disse que não sou uma bruxa! E eu uso magia e não "bruxaria"!!

"Ah não! Falei de mais de novo! Bem… só vou colocar ele para dormir e vou sair dessa vila…"

— P-por favor senhorita! Use sua magia para me fazer uma espada!!

Ao gritar isso ele se ajoelha implorando.

— Espada?

— S-sim por favor! Uma bem especial!

— Hmmm… promete que não vai contar para ninguém que foi eu que fiz?

— S-sim!!

"Isso! Agora é só fazer essa tal espada e pronto!!"

— Hmm… mas por que uma espada?

— A-ah… esqueci de me apresentar! Meu nome é Merlin e eu sou um feiticeiro.

"Feiticeiro? Não vou perguntar nada, talvez ele desista depois"

— Ta bom, não diga mais nada, qual tipo de espada quer? Dura? Bonita?

— Uma muito poderosa!!

— Porque quer uma assim?

— É que… foi me dado a tarefa pelo conselho de magos, para que o rei fosse escolhido pela pureza do coração, porém não há nenhum meio de medir a pureza do coração de alguém, então pensei que uma bruxa poderia me ajudar…

— Não perguntei isso, porque quer uma espada poderosa?

— B-bem… um rei precisa de respeito e força…

— Arrr…

Eu suspiro.

— Tudo bem, vou fazer, dúvido que alguém de coração puro usaria a força para o mal.

— O-obrigado!! Seu segredo estará seguro para sempre! Nem o conselho dos magos cabalísticos saberá disso!!

"Conselho dos magos cabalísticos? Oque diabos séria isso? Melhor não me meter."

— Mas terei de ter um lugar para o preparo da arma, e como pode ver, não tem nenhum lugar por aqui.

— N-não seja por isso, você pode ir para a cachoeira que fica a três dias daqui, dúvido que alguém incomodaria você por lá!

"Que persistente…"

— Tudo bem, para qual lado fica ela?

— Já vai começar!? E os materiais?

— Eu não preciso, para qual lado é?

— É s-so seguir o norte, se quiser eu te levo lá…

— Não, eu vou sozinha.

— T-tudo bem…

— Te encotro daqui à quatro dias nesse mesmo lugar a noite e não pense que irá me encontrar aqui de novo.

Eu pulo a cerca e me distancio dele seguindo ao norte.

"Porque ele parecia tão apressado? Pelo menos vou ter tempo e lugar para estudar a Linguagem Do Começo"

Apresso o passo e começo a correr pela floresta em uma grande velocidade, então chego na cachoeira.

— três dias é? Hahaha.

O lugar era lindo. A paisagem natural tinha uma grande montanha, dessa montanha caia uma grande cachoeira de água cristalina que brilhava com a ajuda dos raios de sol. Graças a ela, um rio era formado em baixo com vários peixes nadando.

— É, esse lugar é bonito. Só por causa disso vou fazer uma espada incrível!

Graças a linda paisagem, eu me encho de inspiração. Me sento no chão e começo com a criação.

— Então primeiro, vou ter que usar a Linguagem Do Começo.

A linguagem do começo é um conjunto de letras que descobri com o decorrer dos anos, elas estão ligadas a minha Lei Criação e a essa realidade. Cada língua humana possuí o seu próprio alfabeto cheio de letras e cada uma dessas letras podem entrar na lista dos caracteres da Linguagem Do Começo, onde, dependendo do elemento que alguém tem afinidade, ele pode controlar e ate fazer aparecer do nada.

— Mas como sou eu, então não existe limites para min~

Levanto meu dedo indicador e um pequeno banco de barro fofo é criado nas minhas costas, me sento e estico minhas mãos para frente.

— Primeiro preciso criar um altar para concetrar os carácteres da minha Lei, mas oque poderia suportar tanto poder?

"A muito tempo atrás, quando eu estava explorando planetas, descobri alguns mineiros bem poderosos que podiam concetrar uma grande qualidade de energia negra"

— Hmm e se eu misturar todos? Huf!

[Truuuxxx]

Um quadrado grande com cor alumínio com 10cm de altura e largura saiu do solo na minha frente, nele tinha várias linhas roxas brilhantes, em cima, cada canto tinha uma pequena pedra negra. No meio do quadrado, tinha uma grande pedra vermelha que brilhava um pouco.

— Certo, agora tenho que ver se ele aguenta os caracteres certos, mais quais? Hmm vamos tentar!

"Primeiro preciso ligar a minha Lei"

— tivetsu (Lei)

Depois que recito o nome do caractere, uma runa com um grande triângulo, com um "" com a ponta para cima e um T de cabeça para baixo no meio do triângulo, aparece dentro do cristal vermelho.

— Deu certo. Agora vou colocar um pouco da minha essência.

Me levanto do banco e me aproximo do altar. Ponho minhas mãos em cima do altar e invoco minha essência.

— Rédetsubirtsumereve (Divine)

Nada acontece.

— Sempre achei que não daria de colocar minha essência nisso… não é forte o suficiente…

"Tem que ser algo com uma alma…"

— Espera! Almas não são feita com a energia da realidade e a essência da vida?

Tiro minhas mãos do altar.

"Mas se eu conseguir… vai precisar de uma bateria cheia da essência da vida, e isso eu não sei como criar…"

— Então vamos começar com o cabo da espada, onde o rei vai segurar… não, onde o usuário da espada vai segurar.

Um pequeno cilindro de cristal ciano aparece em cima do altar.

— A essência tera de passar por aqui… hmm vamos com dabashitsupitrashi (CRIAR)!

Dentro do cilindro algumas linhas brilhantes começavam à aparecer, elas brilharam um pouco e depois cessaram.

— O sistema de sugar a vida esta feito… mas se for só assim o usuário vai morrer! Vou colocar mais outro que devolve a energia de volta e não acumula.

Pego o cilindro com minha mão esqueda e o seguro com força com a direita.

— dabashitsupitrashi (CRIAR)

A palma da minha mão dieita brilha com uma pequena luz verde, então deslizo minha palma pelo cilidro e no ar. Da minha palma sai tecidos brilhantes e verdes.

— Vai precisar de mais um.

Faço o meso com a mão esquerda.

— Mas não vai ficar estranho dois tecidos brilhantes saírem do cabo?

— Hmm…Ah! dabashitsupitrashi

Algumas runas que brilhavam em amarelo apareceram em cima dos dois tecidos.

— pronto, agora os tecidos vão se mover de acordo com a vontade do usuário!

"Hahaha, nunca pensei que fazer uma espada fosse tão interessante~"

— Certo, tenho o cabo que pega a essência e os tecidos que devolvem a essência. Agora preciso de uma coisa que usa a essência… oque posso criar?

Minha Lei me permite criar qualquer coisa existente e inexistente na realidade, também eu posso controlar como quiser tudo que não tem vida, mas é impossível para mim criar algo que contém vida e controlar ele.

— Mas talvez eu consiga fazer uma cópia da essência! E assim criar uma nova vida que exista graças à essência do usuário! Certo isso é muito fácil!

"Tenho que criar algo que réplica a essência de vida do usuário"

— dabashitsupitrashi

Em cima do cilindro, que era o cabo, uma jóia azul claro se materializa em forma de um losangulo retangular.

— Pronto! Agora vamos fazer um teste!

Eu pego com força no cabo de cristal e de acordo com meus pensamentos os tecidos verdes se enrolam no meu braço.

— Tudo certo por enquanto…

Depois começo a sentir uma pequena parte da minha força física saindo e voltando, então a jóia azul claro brilha e dela uma luz amarela começa a sair.

— Isso!! Esta dando certo!!

[BUM]

— Aahhrrgg!!!

Sou jogada com muita força para trás e atinjo o tronco de uma árvore.

— Droga… como vou regular a força espiritual para criar uma lâmina?

Depois do acidente com a essência, passei muitas horas tentando de outras maneiras.

Tentei colocar uma lâmina que compacta a essência.

[BUM]

— Explodiu.

Tentei realocar a essência, fazendo ela tomar forma de acordo com a imaginação do usuário.

[BUM]

— Explodiu…

Tentei invocar um espírito elemental para ajudar a controlar a energia.

— AHRBAIRYWJSIHEUYZWHWIHDBW'UWYEGE — disse o espírito

— AARRRGGGGGG!!!!! — Eu gritei.

O espírito ficou louco e quase explodiu o pais…

— Oque eu vou fazer? O único jeito de controlar a energia é com outra de min… Não espera!! É isso!

Depois de dois dias produzindo um corpo humano de uma garota de 14 anos sem vida, eu finalmente consegui alguns resultados.

— Certo… agora como faço para ela ter minha essência?

"Muitos anos atrás quando estava observando os humanos, notei que algumas vezes em certos rituais, eles davam sangue para os outros, talvez isso ajude"

Produzo um pequeno espinho na minha mão direita e enfio ele no meu dedo indicador da mão esquerda.

— Mas onde eu vou meter isso?

"Deveria ser no local que fica mais perto da barriga… é claro que eu vou meter na boca dela não é Tay?"

O corpo morto que fiz era a cópia exata de mim, porem os cabelos eram loiros, os olhos não estavam abertos então não sabia qual era a cor.

— Certo…

Eu me aproximo da minha cópia deitada no chão, levanto a cabeça dela com minha mão direita e enfio meu dedo furado dentro da boca dela.

— I-isso é um pouco esquisito… estou enfiando meu dedo em uma cópia minha que está pelada e morta… se alguém visse isso séria um baita problema…

Depois de alguns minutos com meu dedo dentro da boca dela eu o retiro. E então ela abre os olhos.

— Oh! Funcionou??

Não existia brilho de vida nos olhos dela, era mais como se fosse uma boneca sem vida.

— Hmmm… olhar assim para ela da um pouco de pena…

Deito a cabeça da minha linda copia loura no chão e vou ate o altar e pego as coisas que criei.

— Agora eu tenho que fazer ela entrar nesse protótipo de cabo de espada com tecidos vivos… mas como?

"Eu tenho certeza que não posso enfiar ela aqui dentro… mas e se eu enfiar isso dento dela?"

— Essa garota não tem alma e nem uma essência vital para se manter viva… Então tudo que ela precisa é de alguém com alma e essência!

"Tay você é genial!!"

— Primeiro tenho que combinar o corpo para que a espada se torne uma alma…

Depois da minha afirmação, volto onde esta o corpo da minha clone sem vida, coloco minha mão direita no meio dos peitos dela e com a outra mão seguro o cabo da espada.

— Vamos lá! dabaionerekijátsumerepitrashi (COMBINAR)

O cabo em minha mão começou a emitir um brilho forte, e então o corpo da minha clone desaparece.

— Que? Não era o contrário?

"De qualquer jeito, vou ver se funciona"

Me levanto e coloco minhas duas mãos no cabo e o levanto, aperto com força e os tecidos se envolvem em meus pulços. Então minha energia começa a ser sugada.

— Apareça!!

[Ziiiinnn]

O cristal azul claro que estava acima do cabo começou a brilhar, então uma lâmina branca cheia de runas magicas se materializa. Se tornando uma espada completa.

— Oooh! Ela é linda!!

— Obrigada pelo elogio, Irmãzona.

— Aah!! Esta falando?!

Com medo solto a espada, no mesmo instante um brilho com o formato da minha clone aparece e pega a espada.

— Ei Irmãzona! Tome cuidado com a alma dos outros!!

— Q-q-quem é v-você?!

— Hmm… É verdade Irmãzona… quem é eu?

O brilho desaparece revelando o corpo da garota a minha frente.

Ela tinha olhos verdes claros, cabelos loiros e lolita que nem eu. Minha clone.

— Ah! Você esta viva! Como?!

— Você não sabe?

— C-claro que não!!

— E porque eu, que acabei de nascer, vai saber?

— E-ei…

"Ela é bem séria e fria… sera que eu também sou assim?"

— Ei… Eu?

— Eu não sou você, Irmãzona.

— Porque ta me chamando de Irmãzona?

— Prefere... mamãe?

— N-não… Irmãzona ta legal…

"Mas isso não faz nenhum sentido!! Ela não tem uma fonte de vida! Como pode estar viva?"

— Ei… irmãzinha?

— Diz, Irmãzona.

— Er… Você sabe oque você é?

— Claro, sou uma Divine igual a irmãzona.

— Q-que?? Quer dizer que você é minha clone?

— Não Irmãzona, eu não sou sua clone.

"Ai, ai, ta muito difícil de criar uma conversa com ela…"

— Então você é outra Divine?

— Sim, outra Divine.

— Mas nem faz sentido!!

— Horas, você acabou de me criar, acha que isso fez sentido?

— Hrr...Tabom… poderia me explicar o motivo de você ainda conseguir estar viva sem precisar de um combustível de vida?

— E porque você não perguntou logo Irmãzona?

— EU PERGUNTEI MAIS DE DUAS VEZES!!!

Ela da um passo para trás com medo e tremendo.

— D-desculpa Irmãzona… é que eu não sei quem eu sou… não entendo muito bem oque ta acontecendo… p-porfavor n-não me desfaz…

Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas e ela abaixa a cabeça.

— E-ei calma, desculpa tá? Eu gritei sem querer…

— N-não vai me desfazer... ou me abandonar sozinha?

"Apesar dela ser seria e fria, ela também é dócil, medrosa e tem medo de ficar só, que garota mais estranha…"

— Tudo bem, vem cá Irmãzinha, não se preocupa.

Eu a abraço.

— Eu sei como é passar os dias na solidão e também não tem porque fazer mal algum a você.

— T-tabom…

A garota se acalma e eu paro de abraça-la.

— Agora pode me explicar o porque de como está se mantendo viva sem precisar de alguém?

— Hmm… isso é por causa de você Irmãzona!

— De min?

— Sim, você me deu sua essência lembra? Então agora eu estou conectada a essa realidade que nem você.

— Ah sim… etendo. Não espera ae!!

— Hm?

— Então você tem a Lei Da Criação?!

— Lei? Oque é Lei?...

— Hmm… você sente lá no fundo que pode fazer alguma coisa?

— Ah! Sim!

— O-oque?!

— Equilibrar!!

— Equilibrar?

— Equilibrar!!!

"Por algum motivo ela começou a ficar empolgada quando fala sobre Equilibrar…"

— Então… pode Equilibrar alguma coisa?

— Hmm… não Irmãzona.

— Mas porque não?

— Porque tudo já ta equilibrado!

— An? Não entendi.

— Hmm… já sei Irmãzona!! Aqui, pega minha alma e me desativa um pouco e você vai entender!

Ela me da a espada que estava segurando.

— hm… tá. Desativar!

O corpo dela e a lâmina desaparece e os tecidos deixam de brilhar.

— Ela…Sumiu?

[SHUAAAAAA]

A água da cachoeira começou a cair para cima, a minha visão começou a escurecer e na medida que meus olhos abriam e fechavam o mundo começou a parecer estranho.

Os pássaros estavam voando de cabeça para baixo no chão, em vez do Sol era a lua que brilhava no céu, vi um coelho devorando as tripas de um lobo morto em cima de uma árvore que em vez de folhas cresciam maçãs. O céu não era azul, era vermelho e cheio de planetas que pareciam olhos gigantes.

— M-MAS OQUE PELO AMOR DE DEUS ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI!?

Começei a ficar desesperada com oque eu via, então olhei para minha mão e vi que meus dedos eram feitos de unhas e não de carne, no lugar das unhas estavam dentes humanos.

— AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH VOLTE AGORA!!!

Senti tanto medo como nunca senti antes, fechei meus olhos com toda á minha força torcendo para que aquele pesadelo acabe.

— Irmãzona? Ta tudo bem, olha eu aqui.

— An!?

Reabro meus olhos e tudo voltou ao normal, minha clone estava na minha frente me olhando com um sorriso inocente.

— Ah…

Caio de joelhos com um sorriso no rosto e solto a espada. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo e eu estava suando como louca.

— E então? Viu Irmãzona oque significa a minha Lei?

— V-você… oque você fez?!

Grito de joelhos e com as mãos no chão.

— hmm.. deixei de existir?

— Então aquilo é um mundo sem a Lei Equibrio?

— Sim Irmãzona. O mundo sem Eu!

— Q-que perigoso…

"Meu Deus, oque foi que eu criei?! Não, espera! Isso aconteceu porque eu dei minha essência para ela? Ate onde diabos pode ir a essência da criação?!"

Me reconponho e fico de pé.

— Nunca mais me mostre aquele inferno tá?

— Oque você quiser Irmãzona.

— S-serio… nunca desaparece me ouviu?

— Sim!

"Eu não entendo essa garota…"

— Ei, ei Irmãzona!!

— hm?

— Qual é o meu nome?

— Ah… um nome… oque você acha de Tay 2?

— NÃO!

— Tabom, tabom, hahaha. Então que tal você escolher?

— Hmmm tá Irmãzona…

Ela se calou por uns momentos e começou a olhar para o céu. Depois olhou ao redor.

— Cali?

— Que? Cali?

— Sim! Meu nome! Cali!

— An? Mas não é estranho?

— NÃO! Porque Excalibur tem Cali no meio!

— Que? Oque é "Excalibur"?

— O nome da minha alma!!

"Ela quer dizer a espada?"

— Hmm… tudo bem então Irmãzin-, quero dizer, Cali, a Divine do Equilíbrio!

— Yay!!

Cali começa a pular cheia de alegria.

— Espera… agora que vim notar, você tá pelada?

— Oque é pelada Irmãzona?

— Parece que essa ae vai dar trabalho…

"Quem diria que eu iria criar uma outra Divine…"

Então o Sol começa a se pôr.

— Ei Cali, esta ficando de noite, vamos dormir?

— Dormir? Mas eu tô com fome!

— Espera, você consegue sentir fome?

— Você não?

— Que coisa…

"Ainda falta um dia para eu entregar ela para Merlin, até lá vou ensinar e atualizar essa Divine recém nascida"

— Então tá Cali, vem aqui, vamos comer!

— Eba!

[Continua]

ROD : Tay - Recriação Part.02

Dia 26/out/2019.


	4. RRC: Tay - Re-Criação cap2

RRC : Tay - Recriação Part.02

"Ainda falta um dia para eu entregar ela para Merlin, até lá vou ensinar e ajudar essa Divine recém nascida"

— Então tá Cali, vem aqui, vamos comer!

— Eba!

Nos duas acampamos perto da cachoeira. O tempo estava frio e tranquilo. Três horas passaram e eu já tinha dado cinco pratos de comida para Cali.

— Então Cali… ainda tá com fome?

— Hmqui í homi? (Oque é fome?)

— Não fale de boca cheia, hahaha.

— Aarr.. — Ela engole a comida.

— Acabou?

— Sim, estava muito bom Irmãzona!

— Que bom para você.

Eu e ela estávamos perto de uma pequena fogueira que fiz. Eu estava sentada na frente da fogueira, apoiando meu queixo nos meus joelhos e olhando o fogo. Cali estava me encarando curiosa.

— Sabe Cali, não faz nem meio dia de vida que você tem e eu já estou gostando de ficar perto de você…

Digo com um pouco de melancolia.

— Isso é porque a irmãzona é minha Irmãzona.

"Haha, não fez muito sentido~"

— Ei Cali, amanhã eu vou te dar para um velho chamado Merlin…

Cali fica em silêncio.

— Estou pensando em não te entregar… oque acha?

— Não! Você tem que me entregar!

— Hm? Porque? Não quer ficar comigo?...

— Claro que quero ficar com você Irmãzona, é que sinto que depois de você me entregar para ele, eu vou aprender a equilibrar bem melhor.

— Equilibrar? Tem algo aver com sua Lei?

— Hmm… não Irmãzona.

— Então porque não fica comigo?

— Cali sente que você deve entregar ela, porque por alguma razão o equilíbrio tem que estar com os humanos.

— "O Equibrio tem que estar com os humanos"... Esta dizendo que eles devem manter o equilíbrio do próprio mundo?

— Hmm… não sei Irmãzona. É oque eu sinto.

Eu não tinha mais nada a falar, mesmo se eu tentasse argumentar a Cali parecia que conseguia prever o futuro, então a decisão dela poderia estar certa. Mas eu realmente não queria deixar ela e esse poder nas mãos dos humanos.

— Ei Irmãzona.

— Pode dizer Cali.

— Os humanos são mais incríveis que Divines.

— Q-que?

— Haha.

Cali me da um pequeno sorriso que por algum motivo fazia com que eu acreditasse nela. Ela também podia ler meus pensamentos ou era só instintos de família? Não sei. Porem àquela garota que me chamava de Irmãzona tinha acabado de me encinar oque era amar alguém.

— Estou indo dormir Cali, boa noite.

Dizendo isso eu apago a fogueira, fazendo com que a luz das estrelas brilhasem mais. Me deito no chão, me viro de lado e coloco minhas mãos como travesseiro.

— Boa noite, Irmãzona!

"E pensar… que ela nasceu hoje de tarde…"

O sono começava a me abraçar e com pouco tempo deitada, meus olhos começavam a pesar. Enquanto eu os fechava devagar vi Cali se deitando ao meu lado com o rosto virado para o meu.

Naquele escuro os olhos verdes dela, que pareciam duas esmeraldas, brilhavam mesmo com á pouca luz da lua. Era quase como uma despedida. Um pequeno adeus da minha irmãzinha.

"Ca...li…"

— Zzzzz….

Então fecho por completo meus olhos e finalmente durmo.

— Rda!

"An? De quem mesmo é essa voz?"

— C...da!

"Se parece tanto com á minha"

— V..mos!

"Sou eu?"

— Acorda logo Irmãzona!!

"Ah, é a Cali…"

— Wa!!

Sinto que algo pesado tinha acabado de ser jogado em cima de mim, era o corpo de alguém.

— Cali!! Isso doeu!!

Cali tinha se jogado em cima de mim.

— Eu tinha que fazer isso Irmãzona. Você não acordava e parecia que tinha morrido!

— Tabom, tô acordada. Sai de cima de mim porque você é pesada.

— Rum! Não vai nem agradeçer? Então não vou sair.

"Ai ai… não duvido que a igreja católica romana iria abominar uma situação onde uma garota está montada em outra garota em pleno ar livre"

— Ta! Obrigada Cali.

— Yup!

Ela se levanta e sai de cima de mim.

— Nunca se atreva a fazer isso com um homem que não seja seu marido, tá me ouvindo Cali?

Ela acena com a cabeça.

— Mas oque é um marido? E porque não posso?

[pah] bato com a minha palma da mão na minha testa.

"Estou me segurando para não te entregar… porque ela é tão inocente?"

— Vamos Cali, é hoje que o Merlin vem.

— Mas não é só a noite?

— Sim, mas ate lá vai demorar um pouquinho, por isso quero aproveitar e te explicar tudo que você precisa saber.

— Hm.. tá Irmãzona.

— Espera um pouquinho ai Cali.

— Hm?

Em meio a um monte de areia, bem perto da cachoeira, uma pequena tulipa azul resistia plantada longe da luz do sol. Eu fui ate ela, me agachei e a arranquei do solo.

"Agora você vai ter um bom lugar para ficar pequena florzinha"

Depois me levantei e fui ate Cali, coloquei a tulipa presa como um broche no vestido amarelo que ela estava, é claro que eu fiz esse vestido.

— Uma lembrancinha dos dois dias que passamos juntas.

— Fiquei bonita Irmãzona?

Cali da um belo sorriso.

— Você nunca vai ser feia.

Digo olhando para ela com orgulho.

— Hihi~

— Tudo bem! Vamos!

Então deixamos o lugar de nascimento da Cali e adentramos a floresta. O prazo era de quatro dias e hoje era o terceiro, por isso hoje a noite eu me despeço dela.

— Muito bem Cali, vou fazer algumas perguntas e você me responde com oque você sabe e vai fazer, se errar eu te corrijo.

Disse eu, enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com Cali.

— Ta Irmãzona.

Ela acena com a cabeça.

— Oque você é?

— A segunda Divine existente e uma garota!

— Correto! Oque você faz quando um homem diz que quer dormir com você?

— Eu… procuro uma cama para dormir?

— Não! Não! Errado Cali!

— Então oque é?

— Você diz que só deve fazer isso com quem você ama, mas se ele insistir, você da um soco no estômago dele, cuidado para não matar. Ou então procura ajuda com seu usuário para ele te proteger!

— Porque não pode dormir com alguém que você não ama Irmãzona?

— Porque isso é coisa que só demônios e pessoas prostitutas fazem, e nós Divines não somos prostitutas.

— Mas não é só dormir?

— Você não sabe oque é procriação Cali?

— Sei Irmãzona.

— Quando alguém diz "dormir com você", quer dizer que ele quer procriar com você.

— E oque tem de ruim nisso Irmãzona?

"Só podia ser uma recem nacida mesmo…"

Apesar de ter nascido à um dia atrás, Cali é uma garota que mistura várias personalidades. Ela é inocente e indecente: mistériosa e aberta; seria e nervosa; inteligente e burra; tudo isso em um equilíbrio que pode ser considerado perfeito.

"Sera que é por isso que ela tem a Lei Equibrio?"

— Olha Cali, para os humanos, a procriação é uma coisa muito boa que pode ate vicia-los e não importa oquanto façam, eles sempre estaram no cio. E isso pode corromper a personalidade de alguém, por isso estou dizendo que se for para procriar tem que ser com alguém que você ama.

"Pronto assim ela etende!"

— Se é tão bom e viciante assim Irmãzona, porquê nos não fazemos juntas?

— Q-QUE? V-VOCÊ TA LOUCA? — Eu gritei chocada.

— M-mas eu amo a Irmãzona! Oque tem de ruim nisso? — falou Cali, confusa e chocada.

— Ai ai… você não entendeu…

— Não…?

— Para você Cali, oque é procriação?

— Hmm… procriação não é o ato de se criar uma nova vida através da cooperação de dois indivíduos de sexos opostos, onde o ato gera a sensação de prazer continuamente enquanto se faz movimentos repetitivos?

— N-não é que você ate sabe de mais!!?

— Então porque eu não posso fazer a irmãzona se sentir bem atravéz da procriação?

Diz Cali com um pouco de descontentamento.

— Vamos parar um pouco aqui.

Nos estávamos bem no meio do caminho, a floresta era um pouco densa, por isso árvores grandes tampavam a luz em abundância do Sol, somente alguns feiches de luz passavam.

— Olha Cali, eu não sei oque os humanos acham sobre isso, mas nos somos diferentes deles, por isso coisas como a procriação é inútil para criar uma nova vida.

— M-mas eu só quero fazer a irmãzona se sentir bem antes de Cali te deixar!

— E sobre duas pessoas de sexo iguais fazerem procriação. Eu também não sei oque os humanos acham e na minha opinião tudo tem que ser uma questão de amor. Mas Cali, me diz oque você sente por mim?

— Eu te amo muito Irmãzona!

— Muito mesmo?

— M-muito, muito mesmo!

— Como você me ama?

— Como Irmãzona!

— Então esta ai minha resposta Cali. Nos somos irmãs e Divines. Procriar com alguém que não ama só pelo prazer é um desejo carnal, e Deus odeia essas coisas.

— M-mas nos não se amamos?

— Amor de família é diferente da paixão, e alem disso irmãzinha.

Eu seguro as duas mãos dela, encaro e dou um sorriso orgulhoso.

— An? Irmãzona?

— Você me faz se sentir bem só de me olhar com esse rosto lindo e me dar o seu belo e inocente sorriso de felicidade.

— A…

— Eu não sou humana, prazer na procriação para mim é uma coisa passageira. Sou mais velha do que o nosso universo, sou também a Lei Criação de Deus, nunca tive alguém para chamar de família ou dizer "eu te amo com todas as minhas forças".

Cali não falou nada, abaixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão. Eu continuei.

— Sempre observei em segredo toda a humanidade, a admirando. Ela podia aproveitar seus laços a vontade. Nunca tive inveja deles, ao contrário disso, gostava de olhar para eles enquanto sorriam e choravam de felicidade.

Sim é verdade, se não fosse pelos humanos, eu sempre iria ser sozinha.

— Cali, à alguns dias atrás eu olhava para o céu e dizia o quanto minha vida era chata e me perguntava todos os dias o porque de eu não ter ninguém para chamar de "meu ou minha".

— E ontem, quando você apareceu e me chamou de Irmãzona, eu finalmente senti oque era ter uma família.

Ela levanta a cabeça rápido, com os olhos verdes cheios de lágrimas.

— É por isso que, MINHA irmãzinha Cali, MINHA querida e preciosa família, eu te amo com todas as minhas forças e quero que você ria e chore de felicidade com o seu precioso Usuário que você vai escolher!

— P-poxa i-irmãzona, a-assim eu não vou querer ir mais.

Ela fala soluçando, avança para cima de mim e me abraça com força.

"Ai ai… eu é que não vou querer te deixar ir assim…"

Enquanto ela me abraçava, eu me perguntava:

"Eu deveria chorar igual à ela?"

— E-eu prometo Irmãzona! Vou achar alguém que eu amo e vou deixar você mais alegre ainda!!

"Não, oque eu devo fazer agora é só sorrir mesmo"

Ela me larga e segura na minha mão.

— Então, vamos Irmãzona? Eu tou anciosa para escolher o meu Usuário!!

Deixando todo o drama e as lágrimas para trás, Cali gritava para mim com um grande sorriso. Esse sorriso fazia eu me sentir completa.

— Tudo bem!!

Então ela segurou com força a minha mão e me puxou rumo ao lugar marcado. Eu não tinha dito ela onde era o lugar, ou para onde ficava, mas ela é a Cali. À minha misteriosa e equilibrada irmã mais nova Cali, por isso era claro que ela iria saber onde era.

Então nos corremos muito e nos divertimos pelo caminho. Nós éramos como duas crianças brincando.

Subimos em árvores pelo caminho, nós molhamos em uma lagoa, espantamos sapinhos e comemos alguns lanchinhos quentes pelo caminho. Aproveitamos ao máximo a companhia uma da outra antes de nós separar por completo.

E finalmente nós chegamos na pequena vila.

— Wuaa! É totalmente diferente de como eu havia imaginado Irmãzona!

— Hehe, é uma vila humana comum, mas como você vai ser a Divine pessoal de um Rei, então tera de se acostumar com o luxo!

— Vou poder comer muito?

— Sim! Muito!

— Eba!

Enquanto nos conversávamos sobre a paisagem do lugar, nos decidimos pacear um pouco antes do anoitecer.

— Veja Cali! É aqui que eu tenho vivido nos últimos dias!

— Hm… mas Irmãzona… porque você mora na igreja do papai?

— Papai?

— Você não chama Deus de papai?

— Hmm… acho que combina mais com você Cali.

— Porque Irmãzona?

— Porque você acabou de nascer, hahaha!

— Hrm… não entendi…

— E eu não moro na igreja, eu moro em cima dela, ali perto do cino!

Eu aponto para o local onde dormi na última vez.

— E é legal lá em cima?

— Quer ver? Me acompanha!

— M-mas não vai ter problema Irmãzona? Os aldeões não vai nós ver e se assustar?

— Hm? Você não notou que estamos invisíveis a algum tempo? Ah! E eles também não podem nos ouvir ta?

— An? Ah!! Olha eu to transparente!!

— Hahaha, mesmo assim, vê se não fica pelada, estar invisível não quer dizer que você pode fazer oque quer.

— S-só porque eu sou recém nascida, não quer dizer que vou ficar pelada por qualquer coisa Irmãzona!!!

Grita Cali com as bochechas vermelhas de vergonha.

Eu agarro a mão dela e pulo.

— VAMOS!!!

— WAAAAAA!!

Meu pulo nos leva ate o alto da igreja, onde tinha uma torre com um enorme cino. Do alto dava de ver toda a vila, e alem dela, o horizonte. Mostrando a grande floresta que atravessamos juntas, perto dela havia uma larga estrada de terra, que era ligada a estrada principal que separava a vila no meio.

— Lin~do~!!

Com os olhos verdes cheios de brilho, Cali contemplava com felicidade aquela paisagem fresca. Os ventos do alto balançavam os longos cabelos louros e reluzentes dela, aquela beldade poderia ser considerada a deusa da beleza para os humanos.

— Não acabou!

— Não?

— O melhor vem ai!!

Então a luz do Sol começou a mudar de cor, ao longe dava para ver como ele sumia no horizonte. Deixando as nuvens laranjas e a floresta cheia de sombras e os lagos brilhantes como estrelas.

— WOOOOAAA!!

— HAHAHA!! EU NUNCA ME CANSO DISSO!!

— ISSO É TÃO LINDO IRMÃZONA!! — Cali grit, depois pula do meu lado e me abraça com toda a força, eu escorrego e nos caimos em cima do telhado da igreja.

— Hahahahahaha!!

— Hahahahahaha!!

Nós duas caimos na risada

então depois de alguns segundos o sol desaparece e a lua aparece no céu. Parece que o tempo com minha irmãzinha acabou.

— Então, preparada para a despedida?

— Um pouco nervosa…

— Vamos!!

Eu a chamo e pulo primeiro, e obedecendo, ela me segue. Então pulando de telhado em telhado nos duas chegamos na borda da vila, onde eu tinha conhecido o Merlin.

— Parece que ele ainda não chegou Cali.

— Verdade…

"Parece que ela esta tensa"

— Ainda tá nervosa?

— S-sim…

— Eu te etendo, mas como você vai querer achar um Usuário Cali?

— Hmm… eu andei pensando sobre isso e cheguei a uma grande conclusão Irmãzona!!!

"Parece que se animou"

— Que conclusão?

— Eu quero ser enfiada numa pedra!!

— C-como é?!

— Não eu Irmãzona!! Minha alma! A espada!!

— Aahh, etendi. Mas porque?

— É p-porque, j-ja pensou? Um cara de coração puro acha uma espada mágica enfianda na pedra e puxa ela e depois vira um rei! Depois ele descobre que a espada sou eu!!

— Wow, isso é bem romântico! Nunca achei que você gosta de coisas assim Cali!

— Hehe~

"Ela realmente nasceu ontem?"

Então no meio da escuridão, uma figura de um homem havia aparecido.

— Oh, é ele Irmãzona!!

"Hm? Como ela sabe disso?"

— Antes disso Cali.

— Hm, oque é Irmãzona?

— Você consegue prever o futuro?

E ao invés de responder, Cali da um pequeno sorriso com o canto da boca e deixa os olhos meio abertos. Levanta o braço e coloca o dedo indicador na frente da boca, fazendo sinal de silêncio.

— Se-gre-din-ho~

— Q-que?!

— Vou me transformar em espada!! Me entrega e fala para ele como eu quero que o Usuário me ache!!

— E-espera C-cali!! N-não vai nem se despedir de mim!?

— Hehehe~, eu odeio despedidas!

— E-espera!! E o equilíbrio da realidade!?

Então Cali desaparece em um faixe de luz verde e se transforma na espada que eu tinha criado.

— Ah N-não, vai cair!!

A espada ia cainda, porém os tecidos verdes com runas amarelas saíram do cabo e se agarraram no meu braço e eu a pego.

— Porque você tem que ser tão misteriosa?

Digo um pouco triste e melancolia.

"Certo então, vamos logo!"

Pulo do telhado que eu estava, e pouso rapidamente na frente de Merlin.

— Aahh!! — Grita ele.

— Ei, calma! Sou eu!

— Ah! Senhorita Bru-

— EU NÃO SOU UMA BRUXA!!

— D-desculpa..

— Arr… — Eu suspiro.

— E-então… conseguiu fazer a espada mágica?

— Sim… está aqui…

Eu mostro a espada que eu segurava. Ela tinha um cabo feito de cristais da cor ciano onde saíam tecidos vivos e brilhantes. Em cima do cabo tinha um cristal com o formato de um polígono retangular e a lâmina era groça com os lados afiados, com runas que brilhavam em verde.

— E-ela é linda!! — Diz Merlin surpreso.

— Sim… muito linda…

— Então? Como posso fazer para ela escolher o rei? Algum encantamento?

"Ele sabe sobre mágia?"

— Bem, tem um certo ritual...

— Q-qual!?

Na minha cabeça, as palavras de Cali começaram a se repetir.

"É p-porque, j-ja pensou? Um cara de coração puro acha uma espada mágica enfianda na pedra e puxa ela e depois vira um rei! Depois ele descobre que a espada sou eu!!"

— … Você tera de enfiar a espada em uma larga pedra, então àquele que conseguir puxa-la sera o novo Rei de coração puro, o usuário da minha linda espada.

— E-etendo!!

Eu começo a encarar com tristeza a espada, que era a alma da minha irmã.

— Aqui, pegue.

Eu estico o braço e a entrego. Merlin com muito respeito pega a espada, coloca dentro de uma linda e ilustrada bainha, a enrola em um pano e coloca nae costas.

"Vejo que ela vai ser bem tratada…"

— Ei Merlin, se alguma coisa de ruim acontecer com está espada, procure perto daquela cachoeira que você me falou, um pequeno altar feito com jóias e outras coisas. Você irá coloca-la em cima por alguns dias, depois jogue ela dentro do lago e pronto, estará novinha.

"Não irá precisar jogar na água, só falei isso para parecer um ritual humano"

— C-certo!! Obrigado por tudo jovem dama mágica!!

— Falando nisso, para onde você vai levar ela?

— Eu irei para Gran-Betania

— Etendo...

— Agora eu preciso ir!! Adeus e mais uma vez, muito obrigado!!

— Certo, adeus…

Merlin se curva para mim com respeito e vai embora.

Ao longe eu observava, enquanto ela ia embora junto com ele.

"Sabe Cali, de primeira, pensei que você iria ser bem irritante"

A sombra na escuridão de Merlin e da espada começavam a desaparecer.

"Mas depois, sem eu entender, comecei a sentir orgulho por você. Então passei a te amar de verdade"

" Irmãzona! I-IRMÃZONA!!

Irmãzona, hahaha!!

Irmãzona….

Ir-mã-zo-na~

Irmãzona. Irmãzona?...

Ir...mã...zo...na..

I-irmãzona~"

— E-então porque!!? Porque agora!!?

Meu peito começava a doer.

— REALMENTE PARECE QUE VOCÊ VÊ O FUTURO!!

Eu gritava desesperada.

— Mas… porque….porque?

Então pela primeira vez em todos os anos.

— Porque?...

Comecei a chorar.

— porque parece que eu nunca mais vou poder te ver?...

Foi verdade. Porque ate o dia do apocalipse.

**EU NUNCA MAIS A VI**

**_ReStart: Re-Criação_**

Tay- Re-Criação capFinal

Dia 29/out/2019


End file.
